Gravity Calls Back
by LaptopWriter22
Summary: After one day, everything the Pines twins had built up, pieced together, and thought through was gone. Six years later, only one of them remembers Gravity Falls. But Gravity Falls remembers everything. Alternate timeline form of AU, beginning after "Dreamscaperers."
1. Prologue

_Gravity Calls Back_

_**I don't own Gravity Falls. Does anyone know who really owns and controls that mysterious town?**_

I stared out the window on the back of the bus until my eyes hurt, watching that tiny mystery shack with the demolition equipment in front of it retreat farther and farther into the distance. The only coherent thought I could muster was, "This is impossible!" But I should have known better. Anything can happen in Gravity Falls.

The whole day had gone by in a blur; we'd battled a triangular demon named Bill through the depths of Grunkle Stan's mind, returned to find Li'l Gideon in charge of the shack, argued everything out with the local police, and gotten nothing but back-talk in return. I couldn't remember the last two hours coherently; I'd been busy tucking the journal inside my shirt. No matter what, Li'l Gideon could not find it. No one could.

As if the Mystery Shack being destroyed wasn't bad enough, Mabel and I were now forced to go _back where we came from_. Grunkle Stan had packed us up and set us down by the nearest bus stop. Since the shack was going to be destroyed, he'd explained gruffly, he had nowhere to put us up. He'd called our parents. It was over.

We wanted to stay-needed to stay, but it was out of the question. All I recall right now was Soos crying, Grunkle Stan tearing Mabel away from Waddles and pushing us to the car with our bags, and Wendy climbing atop what was left of the roof. The last time I saw her, she was perched against the sunset, screaming at Gideon's dad, daring him to tear the Mystery Shack down. Why couldn't we have stayed with Wendy? She had the right idea.

What had Grunkle Stan said at the last moment, though? _It'll be all right, kid_. I didn't see how, though. No! It wouldn't be all right! Grunkle Stan had seemed to mean it, too.

Mabel was curled up beside me, leaning against the back of the huge bus. Her hand was hanging listlessly out the open window over the "Speedy Beaver" sign on the side. For once, She wasn't talking, and the pink sweater with a sunset on it that she had on seemed ironically appropriate now. I was trying to think. I still had the journal. Now what? Make a plan, Dipper Pines! There's always a plan! There's always something you can do; one more untraveled path in Gravity Falls…

I had nothing. I glanced over at Mabel. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and spoke for the first time since we'd boarded the bus.

"Dipper? We aren't coming back, are we?" Her breath caught in her throat, and she laughed in that nervous, girly way. "Remember when Mom and Dad told us where we were going for summer vacation, and you thought it was weird? And then, it was the most normal place on Earth, filled with family and friends and everything from getting kidnapped by gnomes to finding a bottomless pit to fighting-dinosaurs-and-weird-electronic-monsters-t hat-aren't-supposed-to-exist…"

_How does any of that constitute the most normal place on Earth?_ I thought. I didn't try to interrupt Mabel, though. I just let her talk while my mind went to autopilot.

"…And now, I won't even be able to keep Waddles since we're going back to town!" I looked at her and snapped, the kind of snap you experience when someone you love is missing the big picture, and you're already devastated.

"How can you think about that stupid pig right now?" I demanded. "That's the least of our problems. We're headed back, Mabel. Back to Piedmont, California where we'll stay for the rest of our lives, RETHINKING EVERYTHING! Only, there won't be anything left to rethink! Gideon will probably uncover every last secret in Gravity Falls, use them to rule the known world, and all you can think about is what's going to happen to your pet pig!" I stopped, realizing what I was saying. My twin sister retreated into her sweater. I pounded my fist into the side of the bus.

"Mabel, I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it-come on, sis," I attempted. Then, I saw it before I heard it. Wetting the yellow sun on her sweater, the tears came fast and hard.

A call, a golden, ethereal call, tore through the bus. We gasped and looked back. Gravity Falls was a speck on the horizon, but I knew that was where that desperate voice was coming from. I pulled out my journal.

The six-fingered hand was glowing. I bent and touched my forehead to the icon. Mabel glanced around at the few other passengers, but I already knew. None of them felt it; only us. Gravity Falls needed us back. It was summoning us back, trying to pull us like gravity. It was almost too much. Why were we travelling endlessly in the opposite direction?

Mabel and I stared at each other's tearstained faces, hoping something would happen to that bus, but knowing for once, that our wishes were impossible. I was still lost in "this isn't happening." She was still muttering her pig's name.

I would go back someday. Maybe sooner than everyone thought. I had volume 3, whether I was chosen or not, and I would return. I knew from the way my heart throbbed as the bus put more miles between us and the little Oregon town that I would always be drawn by the call of Gravity Falls.

* * *

**1-12-5-24, 23-8-25 4-9-4 25-15-21 4-15 9-20**


	2. Just a dream I had

_Gravity Calls Back-Continued_

* * *

_**I know; I said I wasn't going to do this. However, after several requests to continue, I took this in another direction. I've got another story for another fandom going on and not much writing time anymore, so I foresee short chapters, but a lot of them. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter One-Just a Dream I had

* * *

_The room was dim, but I could still count the knotholes in the logs that made up the walls. I knew the place by heart. Every object in the room seemed to light up as I set my eyes on it. I was standing just inside the doorway of the Mystery Shack. I was back where I belonged! Mabel and I had boarded a bus and somehow arrived right back in Gravity Falls. I knew something would bring us back. I'd figure out what later. Right now, I was just glad to find myself here._

_ Happily, I almost skipped inside. Wendy was at the counter, Grunkle Stan was turning toward me with his usual grumpy look on his face, and Mabel was taking up space on the floor, nose to nose with Waddles. It was a familiar scene-only-why was everyone silent and motionless?_

_I walked up to Wendy. Suddenly, I realized I was taller than her, and much taller than Mabel. I gasped and looked down._

No. Not again.

_ I was seventeen, almost eighteen, and this was a nightmare. I tried not to reach my hand toward Wendy; I already knew what would happen. I didn't want to live it again, but my body failed to obey me, as is the case in nightmares._

_ I watched my hand touch Wendy's shoulder. I shook her gently, and she toppled backwards, under the counter. I rushed over and lifted her half off the floor. Her eyes stared back at me, empty._

_ She felt plastic, like a shell of a person. Her clothes seemed painted on. Then, as I realized the truth, she rippled and disappeared. I rushed over to twelve-year-old Mabel and touched her. She did the same._

_ They were all just memories of a fateful summer. I stood in the middle of the room, and Grunkle Stan tipped slightly. I jumped back, and he fell heavily into the floor. The Mystery Shack itself started to shudder. Beams came crashing down from the ceiling._

_ I rushed outside, expecting to see the road, the tourists-the town. Instead, I was met with a meaningless dense forest where no one had ever lived. Above my frightened gasps, I heard a voice, a television reporter's voice._

_ "That's right. The news made it all the way back to California. A tiny town named Gravity Falls was recently the recipient of much attention. Everyone in it disappeared." I dropped to my knees, rocking back and forth._

"Dipper! Dipper, wake up!" I stopped rocking suddenly and woke up twisted in my covers. My sleepy twin sister was standing over me in her pajamas, hair mussed and stuffed pig in hand. She looked annoyed.

"Gravity Falls," I murmured. Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Not this again, Dipper." She plopped into a chair across from my bed. "I could hear you yelling across the hall. You've got to stop talking about this imaginary town. People are going to think you're nuts."

I grabbed her shoulders. "There was a town, Mabel! I'm telling you. We were sent there for the summer when we were twelve years old, and there was a Mystery Shack run by our great uncle, and we helped run his Mystery Shack, and all sorts of weird things happened every day-" I reached under my pillow.

She grabbed my wrist. "I'm going to stop you there before you pull out that old journal again," she interrupted. "Dipper, we spent the summer when we were twelve in California with Mom and Dad."

"Do you remember that summer?" I shot back.

"I was only twelve!" She threw up her hands. "I've never heard of Gravity Falls except in your ranting, and I thought we were done with this." I started to object, but Mabel pulled my hand away from the pillow. "I mean, we looked it up on the Internet, for heaven's sake. It doesn't exist!"

"It does!" I argued. "I have the journal to prove it, Mabel."

She crossed her arms. "You don't even know who wrote it. You could have picked it up from anywhere!"

"I found it in Gravity Falls' woods! I've told you a million times!"

"I know! Literally!" Mabel's hands went to the sides of her head, and her brown eyes suddenly flashed almost orange. "That's all I ever hear, and I want it to stop right now! I'm embarrassed when you're around my friends, I'm cursed when it comes to dating because you're my brother, I can't even get a date to the prom this week, and why don't you just _shut up_! _I hate you for bringing this up_!"

She slumped in the chair, her rant over. This happened many times a week for me; I'd try to convince Mabel that Gravity Falls was real, she'd get mad, and we'd both end up exhausted from arguing. This time, though, it seemed different. It felt different, somehow, and not just because Mabel had used her harshest tone with me.

I sat up and looked her in the eye. I'd never noticed before, but in the dark of my room, her eyes had glowed, almost eerily. Her hand went to her forehead. I frowned. Was she sick?

"Mabel-" I began. Suddenly, she looked up, a faint smile on her face.

"Aw, Dip. You know I'm just worried about you." I did a double take. Mabel's mood could change at any moment, but I thought she'd at least show some remorse for saying she hated me.

"Okay…" I said warily, looking sideways at her. She didn't notice and put her hand on my head. I groaned inwardly. That meant some girly advice was forthcoming.

"Look. Our senior year will be over in a week, and we'll have one summer left before Redmond College, right?" I nodded. "Okay," she continued. "Now, before then, we have pressing matters. Finals, goodbyes, and most important of all, finding dates to the prom…" I rolled my eyes as she checked the list off on her fingers. "You can't concentrate on these important things if you're going off on Brevity Plops all the time."

"It's Gravity Falls," I corrected her as she started to leave the room. "You had a pet pig there." She turned and looked back at me.

"Mabel," I pleaded, "haven't you noticed how you still carry a stuffed pig around, or the how you believe in merpeople, or the way the very mention of Gravity Falls ticks you off sometimes?"

"So what?" she returned. "I'm just concerned for your mental health. And it doesn't tick me off. I just want you to face the facts. No one remembers Gravity Falls, Dipper. No one except for you." She pulled the door shut and then opened it and stuck her head back in.

"You've got to stop actin' so cray-cray." I shook my head as the door slammed shut and opened the journal again. I'd memorized every word of it, but nothing clued me in to the reason Mabel-and the rest of the world-didn't remember Gravity Falls.

Four words in the bottom left corner under the description of Bill Cipher, the dream demon, caught my eye again. I'd noticed the scribble a week after we'd arrived home that summer. After Mabel and I had watched the news report that everyone in Gravity Falls had disappeared.

_There are two sides._ I had no idea what it meant. The day I showed the words to Mabel, she'd given me a blank look and asked, "What's Gravity Falls?" I was staggered. I reminded her of all the adventures we'd had there, but she insisted she'd never heard of such a place. Only two weeks from leaving town, she'd forgotten everything.

I'd rushed downstairs and asked Mom and Dad if they remembered the news report, Dad's Uncle Stan, anything. They laughed and asked me if this was another mystery.

The world had forgotten that tiny town in Oregon. There was no trace of it anywhere, not even on the Internet. I knew; I'd searched for Gravity Falls, tried to find it on Oregon websites, and researched it for six years. All I've turned up so far is some nutty sounding show. Someone or something had to be very powerful to wipe the town from the World Wide Web.

But why hadn't those forces, whatever they were, been able to wipe my mind? Because I had the journal? That was the only reason I could think of. Maybe it had protected me somehow.

I'm Dipper Pines, and I'm not crazy. Mabel may brush it off as "just a dream I had," and the whole thing feels like that sometimes. I can't believe that, though, no matter how easy it would be to give up. Someday, I will solve this mystery. I will find out what happened to the townspeople, and bring them back together.

I will rebuild Gravity Falls.


	3. A Prom Date of Some Concern

Chapter Two-A Prom Date of Some Concern

* * *

Mabel's POV

I shut my locker door with a sigh of relief. School hadn't gone so well. That morning, Missy-who-was-always-late-for-practice had a run-in with Mandy flips-beautifully-when-she-wants-to, and it hadn't ended prettily. As head cheerleader, I was supposed to make sure those rivalries didn't happen, even if I was on Missy's side; she should totally take Jake-with-the-cute-hair out. He wasn't even Mandy's type. But I wasn't supposed to be biased.

Then, Dipper had actually gotten into an argument with our history teacher. He'd tried to convince Mr. Slate that he and I had actually been on the Oregon trail when we apparently traveled back in time. Mr. Slate said that Dipper had probably just been to some reenactment when he was younger, which got Dipper talking about time travelling in Gravity Falls again. He'd landed in detention.

Dipper had sure become more fervent about this fictional town lately. He wasn't one to argue theories out with a teacher in front of the whole class. I paused before the glass front doors and looked back. Maybe I should wait for Dipper. He seemed really upset today.

In the second I looked back, a glass door pushed open and knocked me off my feet. I smacked hard on the floor and blinked upward at the person going in. The first thing I saw was leather, stained cowboy boots. I looked up, eager to see the face of a person who would wear those things into a high school.

He was a heavily built boy in a blue jacket, with tow-colored, thick hair and brown pants that resembled a feed sack. "Oh, I apologize, my dear lady! I did not see you there," he said to me.

I took his proffered hand and giggled as he helped me up. "So, what are you, like, from Texas or something?" I asked. He stared at me as if I'd uttered either a sentence of genius or the completely dumbest thing in the world. Actually, I couldn't quite tell what he saw when he looked at me.

"You're staring at me like you've never seen me before," I said solemnly. "I do that to strangers, too. What is happening, here?"

"I haven't seen you before," he said quickly. Texas or not, he had a hint of a southern accent. "But somethin' tells me your name is Mabel. Mabel Pines, to be exact." His brows knit together for a moment.

"Um…yes," I replied. "How'd you know?"

"Maybe I'm a good guesser," he said cheerfully.

"You must be new around here," I remarked.

"As a matter of fact, my family just moved to 8160 Cedar Street."

"Shut up! That's down the street from me," I replied. "So, where are you from originally?"

"Oh, Northern Oregon."

"Really? How is it up there? Any ghosts or time-eating babies or secret caves? Ha!" I punched him lightly in the arm.

"Why would you ask that?" he demanded, turning to me suddenly. I felt uncomfortable telling him about Dipper's wild notions; I mean, I barely knew the guy.

"Oh, no reason. I just read a new-mystery thriller," I threw the first thing that popped into my head his way.

"Oh. Oregon is pretty boring, actually; nothing new ever goes on. I have a feeling that Piedmont will be quite a change."

"Well, if there's anything I can do for you, let me know," I offered.

"There is one thing. Could you show me around this fine-looking place of secondary education?" he asked, taking my arm firmly.

"You talk funny," I laughed. I began to walk him down the hall.

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters, Mabel?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. I have a twin brother. His name's Dipper, and he's a little bit insane." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, really?" The boy stopped and faced me. "How so?" I swallowed.

"He just has a bunch of weird ideas about-"

"About what?" my companion asked eagerly.

"Oh, Oregon."

"Anything specific?" he pressed. I looked around.

"Um, not to hurt your feelings or anything, but I-I don't want to talk about my brother's mental instabilities to someone I've just met," I said half-apologetically, blinking into his squinty blue eyes. "I mean, I don't even know your name."

* * *

Dipper's POV

I sat at the computer downstairs, just me and a glass of apple juice, tapping lightly on the keyboard as I waited for the webpage to show up. The thirty minutes of detention only made me more determined to continue my research on Gravity Falls. The webpage and an image of the historical map I'd been looking for showed up. I pumped my fist in the air in victory and zoomed in on Oregon.

"Hi, Dipper!" Mabel bounced through the door as usual. I ducked as her backpack flew past my head.

"Hey, Mabel. Where have you been? I'm just about to pinpoint the closest occupied building to where Gravity Falls used to be…if this page will zoom in…" I clicked the mouse impatiently.

"Good for you. Guess what? I got a date to the prom!" she sang out. I stared at the screen, only half-listening.

"Uh-huh. I'm happy for you," I muttered, reaching for my juice.

"We walked home through downtown all the way from school, just talking," Mabel continued. "He lives down the street from us. Cool, right?"

"Yeah. I wondered why the car was still in the school parking lot. You shouldn't be taking such long walks through downtown with some kid you don't even know," I replied. "Come on-yes!" I studied the screen. "Hmm. It looks like the nearest building to the town's old location, at least as best as I can recall the old location, is a hick college called Peach Creek. Mabel, how sure are you that we should go to Redmond University after this summer?"

"It's the most prestigious college in California. We were lucky to get accepted! What are you talking about, bro? Anyway, he's gentlemanly, polite, and a little weird!" I heard Mabel flop down on the couch.

"Who?" I asked confusedly.

"My new friend," Mabel said impatiently.

"Oh. Just your type?" I asked, typing Peach Creek College into the search engine.

"Not really, but he's a date, and I'm desperate because of you and this Gravity Falls nonsense." Mabel peered over my shoulder. "You're not serious about Peach Creek College, are you?"

"Very small student body, rundown buildings, so-so professors-it says it all right here on their website," I thought out loud. "That definitely sounds like a close-knit place that doesn't want anyone snooping around. Why else would they give a description that deters prospective students? We should at least visit there this summer." I gulped some juice down.

"Are you even listening to me? Dipper!" Mabel smacked me on the back of my head.

"Come on! I'm trying to search something here," I protested. Mabel sighed.

"You're so obsessed with this, you never even talk to me about guys I meet," she complained. "You hardly ever talk to me at all." I picked up my glass, and swiveled my chair around to face her.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Mabel. What do you want to talk about, again?" I asked.

"My prom date. He's new in town, but he's kind of cute. I thought I'd give him a chance," she said.

"I want to meet him," I told Mabel. She clapped her hands.

"I knew you would. That's the overprotective Dipper I know, who forcibly ejected me from that lit-up pool that night at the sixteen-and-over party, wouldn't let me pierce my nose or get a tattoo-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know you aren't like you were when we were sixteen. I thought we weren't bringing that year up again," I said. "So, what's this guy's name?"

"Gideon. Gideon Gleeful," she chirped. I choked on my juice.

"_What! _Mabel, where is he?" I demanded, leaping from my chair.

"Outside," she said casually, pointing to the front door. I strode toward the door, remembered my computer searches, and went back to minimize the tabs. Then, collecting myself, I feigned calmness while thinking this over.

If it was our Gideon, he would be playing innocent, assuming that Mabel and I

remembered nothing about Gravity Falls. Maybe he didn't remember anything either. I didn't care, though. With or without his memory, Gideon was still the dangerous little sneak he'd always been. Still, it would help to know how much he knew. With the powers I remembered him possessing, he could know as much as I did. My guess about the journal protecting me was only a theory.

Or-the thought crossed my mind so suddenly that I stopped in my tracks-maybe Gideon had a journal. Maybe it had protected his memory, too. If that was the case, there was no telling what he knew about me. Maybe he'd tracked down volume three and had come to take it.

I wanted the journal he had, too. Hmm. I could sense another struggle. I opened the door, and there he stood, a lot different looking as a high school kid, but still definitely Gideon.

"Gideon," I said tersely. He bobbed his head.

_"Dipper."_ He didn't bother to hide his hostility, but I didn't let it shake me. This was my house!

"So, how'd you know my name?" I questioned.

"Oh, Mabel told me all about you and yours," he answered easily.

"Come on in, Gideon! I'm sure Dipper would like to get to know you," Mabel directed, trying to push past me.

"Um, I don't think so," I said hastily. "Our parents aren't home right now." I didn't care how babyish the excuse sounded at the moment. I hesitated and decided to drop a hint. Gideon looked like he remembered me quite well.

"Besides, I already know him." I said the words to Mabel, but I was staring at Gideon. Risking the wrath of my twin, I shut the door firmly on Gideon, locked it loudly, and turned away.

"Dipper, what are you doing?" Mabel gasped. "He's a new friend! I cannot believe you!"

"He's not a new friend." I pulled Mabel away from the door. "He's an old enemy, and the first person I've ever seen since Gravity Falls disappeared that was native to the town."

She pushed me hard. "You're making it up," she accused.

"Uh-uh. You've heard me talk about Li'l Gideon before, along with other things about Gravity Falls," I reminded her. Her face fell, and I could tell she remembered me talking about him.

"Well-maybe it's a different guy," she faltered.

"I don't think so. It's him, all right." I faced her straight on. "You remember him, Mabel."

"Kind of. It hurts to remember," she said, resting her head on her hand in that frustrated way. I watched the cycle knowingly. If I didn't intervene, she'd get mad, then tired, then develop a headache. It had been the same way for six years whenever something jogged her memory. It had only gotten worse as the years went by.

I put my arm around her shoulder. "I know," I said. "I'm going to find out why it hurts, and why Gideon is here. I'm going to find out if Grunkle Stan is still even alive, and if Wendy really died before her sixteenth birthday."

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about," Mabel said.

"It's okay, sis." I led her away from the door. "But you're not going to the prom with that creep."

"Yes, I am! He's the only thing I've got," she argued.

"Then you've got less than nothing," I shot back. "Please, Mabel." I stared at her, trying to appear earnest.

"Okay. I guess we can always go together," she coerced. I winced. I'd hoped to avoid the prom, but if that was what it took, I could stand it for Mabel's sake.

"Deal." She hugged me.

"Yes! You're the best brother in the world!" She stopped squeezing and looked up at me. "You must really want this thing figured out if you're agreeing to go out of the house with me."

"I do," I said grimly. "For the peace of mind of everyone involved."

The phone rang just then, and I went over to answer it. "Hello, this is the Pines residents. My parents aren't available. Can I take a message?" I mumbled.

"I don't want your parents, boy. I've got exactly who I want to talk to on the phone." I gasped and nearly dropped the phone.

"Who is it?" Mabel asked.

"No one," I hissed back. "I think I hear a noise upstairs in your room!" I shouted suddenly. Mabel pounded up the stairs.

"What is it, Gideon?" I asked grimly when she was gone.

"Well, since your memory hasn't been erased, I expect you have a journal," Gideon replied.

"Maybe," I said cautiously.

"Look on the inside cover of yours," Gideon instructed. I did. I'd never paid much attention to the back cover, but I could barely make out some shapes on the back, half-hidden.

"My journal has an incantation that you need to see the shapes," Gideon said. "When revealed, mine formed a third of a spell of some sort."

"So, we need all three journals together," I said quickly. "And, we still don't know where volume one is."

"Well, aren't you smart! I knew you were. Tell you what, Pines. I'll call a truce if you will," Gideon proclaimed. "We need each other now. I'm sure you want to find out what happened to the people because you're so big-hearted and all, and I want my empire back! It was very upsetting when my new kingdom disappeared."

I sighed. I knew I couldn't trust Gideon, but I also knew that I had no choice. "Fine," I gave my answer. "I'll work with you-until we find volume one and the spell is revealed. Then, we go right back to being enemies, and I'll stop you from taking over Gravity Falls again."

"You're on, Dipper! I think this will work out wonderfully. So, our first stop should be a college I've discovered in my search-"

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about. We'll go after prom night."

"Whatever you say."

"Goodbye, Gideon. Oh, and you're dreaming if you think you're coming anywhere near my sister on prom night." I hung up the phone. I hated the thought of working with this guy. Would he even play fair? I shut the computer down. Maybe, maybe not. It didn't really matter. I wasn't backing down or leaving this time. I didn't have to quit. I was going to learn answers, very powerful answers.

Unfortunately, so was Gideon.


	4. I Hated Prom Night

_Chapter Three-I Hated Prom Night_

* * *

_**Warning: This chapter contains some 'danger' and thematic elements. It's definitely within the rating, but just in case there are younger fallers reading: Continue at your own risk!**_

* * *

Mabel's POV

I skipped down the stairs in my rose-colored, one shoulder dress, much to Mom's dismay. "Mabel, how many times have I told you not to run in heels?" she asked.

"I'm not running, I'm skipping! Where's Dipper? He should be ready to go." I pumped my fist in the air. "Prom night! Prom night!" Dad and I laughed.

"Ugh. Do I hear giggling already?" Dipper walked in, struggling with his tie. "Why do I even have to wear this?"

"It's nice to dress up," I returned.

"For you, maybe," Dipper muttered. "Maybe I shouldn't go to this. It's obviously a girl thing."

"It is not, and you promised you'd go with me since you scared Gideon off," I argued.

"Who's Gideon?" Mom asked anxiously.

"Ask Dipper," I shot back, rolling my eyes.

"No one," Dipper said hastily as Dad adjusted his tie. "It doesn't matter."

"It all had something to do with Gravity Falls," I remarked. Mother sighed.

"Again, Dipper?" She put her hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine," Dipper growled, glaring at me. "We should go."

I followed Dipper out the door without another word. Obviously, Dipper didn't want to talk about Gideon. Usually, he would go on and on about anything Gravity Falls-related to anyone who would listen.

I slid into the passenger seat, and my eye caught a corsage on the dashboard. The cluster of white flowers had a little pink rose in the middle. Dipper jerked his head toward it and mumbled, "That's for you." I grinned as I picked it up. My twin was never the best at expressing sentiment, but the corsage was a sweet gesture. A bit old-fashioned, but it was the thought that counted.

I noticed a little, folded piece of paper under the corsage and swept it into my hand. "Hey, Dipper, did you-" I began, but shut my mouth when I saw the initial the paper was beginning to reveal: A capital G that ended with a huge flourish.

Gideon? What did he want? How had he placed the paper inside my brother's locked car?

"Did I what?" Dipper asked.

"Huh? Oh, did you…wash the car?" I inquired cheerfully.

"Yeah. It might not be a limousine, but the Twin Mobile should still shine tonight," he replied.

"Twin Mobile! Twin Mobile!" I punched the roof of the car and chanted. Dipper never did anything like that, though I remember when he actually liked synchronized chanting. It made him a little quiet and nostalgic now. I stopped shouting and slid down a little in the passenger seat. Dipper didn't look over at me. He was staring at the road ahead, sinking his head into his collar. I knew he wished he had his cap to hide his eyes.

Maybe I shouldn't have made Dipper come along. He seemed more shaken up than usual. Oh, well. A little fun wouldn't hurt him. Maybe he'd actually talk to some girl. I glanced at him and rolled my eyes. And maybe Gravity Falls would turn out to be a real place, this Gideon person could actually write a decent note, and we'd go grab a snack on Mars someday. Dipper was never much for flirting during high school. I looked at my note and smiled. But I was.

I waited through the short drive to our high school before I read the note. In the privacy of the girls' restroom, I struggled to unfold the piece of paper. Whoever this guy was, he had mad folding skills.

"My dearest Mabel, I wanted to talk to you before your brother poisoned your mind about me," I read aloud to the mirror. "You see, there was a town called Gravity Falls, an enchanting place, filled with beauty and laughter. Unfortunately, one of your relatives daily tricked and tyrannized the townspeople and the tourists. Your brother fell under his spell, so he never could understand our love. We were so happy in that town together until you lost your memory.

"Be careful. Your brother might mean well, but the spell of your great uncle still rests upon him. As for me, all I want to do is to see you again. I will be at the prom tonight. If you want me, I implore you to seek me out."

I finished the letter and nearly gagged. "That was the most overdone, stupid, desperate thing I've ever seen-except for that vampire romance novel I read when I was fourteen." I laughed. "I kind of like it," I said to my reflection. "What do you think, Mabel?"

"I think you should go find him and decide if he's telling the truth," my reflection replied to me. Satisfied, I tucked a strand of long brown hair behind my ear, skipped out of the bathroom, and headed for the gym. If Dipper was in the wrong, I wanted to know about it. Maybe there was more to this Gravity Falls business than I had thought.

The place was a mass of crowding, shoving people. The music blaring in my ears, as well as the pink and white floodlights, made it harder to maneuver, but eventually I made it off the edge of the dance floor and to a comparatively quiet spot. I looked around for either my brother or Gideon. When I turned back, my alleged boyfriend was right in front of me. He wore a bluish-gray suit, and had slicked his hair over his forehead. He actually looked okay, I decided. Maybe this would work out.

"Why, hello, Mabel," he greeted me. "My, you look like a perfect angel."

"Thank you," I replied with a giggle. "Have you seen my brother around?"

"I think so. Last I saw him, he made a beeline for the library."

"What? He promised he'd go with me, not sit in the library all night," I huffed.

"Never mind. It's better this way." Gideon made a move toward me, but I stepped back.

"Um, what are you doing?" I demanded.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just that we've been apart so long," he said smoothly.

"Yeah. If your timeline is the same as Dipper's, we were twelve when we 'broke up' or separated or whatever. I don't think it was that serious. Let's just take this one step at a time, here," I replied firmly.

"Whatever you say. Hey, I'm feeling a little parched. Do you want a drink?" he suddenly offered.

"Sure, okay," I said. Gideon moved off through the crowd. I looked around for Dipper, but he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed. What Gideon said had probably been true. Whatever. I could have fun without Dipper.

Gideon came back soon enough with two paper cups. I peered quizzically at the stuff in mine. "Is this supposed to be glowing green?" I asked.

"Maybe it's a new recipe for punch," he suggested.

"You think? I love trying new things!" I gulped the liquid down and was soon sorry I had. "Oh, this is awful," I groaned, holding my stomach. "That sure wasn't punch." The drink left a horrid aftertaste, and I swayed, but I didn't fall. I felt too lightheaded to fall.

"Are you okay, Mabel? You look a bit peaked," Gideon observed. I blinked hard, trying to focus my eyes. The laughter and music suddenly sounded disjointed and eerie.

"I-" I tripped over my high heels and fell against him. But I didn't straighten; I didn't feel like I could. "I don't quite know," I mumbled. My head rolled back, so all I could see was the sparkly ceiling. I felt Gideon put his arms around my waist and drag me toward the door. He was muttering, "it's okay," over and over again. I didn't believe him. We were moving through the outer edges of the crowd, and my senses were beginning to fail me. I thought I heard someone calling my name, but I couldn't tell.

Gideon pushed me toward the wall near the back of the gym and looked around, holding me in place by my shoulders. I wondered what he was doing, and then realized that he seemed to be looking for a way out of the gym. That couldn't be good.

I tried to fight, but my movements were too slow to make any headway. I should have been panicking, but only scattered thoughts crossed my mind, like, _I guess going away without Dipper wasn't the best idea__, _and then, _Hey, I'd better get out of here. _I looked around for help, but I only caught some lyrics of a bubblegum pop song and saw silhouettes dancing, bathed in pink and white light. Everything seemed so far away. I felt sick.

"What are you doing," I moaned. He smirked and half-dragged, half-carried me out a door instead of answering. From there, he scooped me up and tossed me onto a leather seat, and I heard a car door shut. I realized it was shutting on me, and I was in a pickup truck. Before I could react properly, Gideon climbed into the driver seat and started the truck. As we drove away, I heard him say my brother's name. He was talking on a cell phone to Dipper.

"So, anyway, you almost caught me, but I escaped. And yes, that was your sister that you saw with me. Did you really think I'd play fair? If you want to see her again, meet me…"

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. Whatever was in that paper cup finished its job, and I fell into a dead sleep.

* * *

Dipper's POV

I ran out the door after Gideon hung up on me, but all I saw was the tail end of a blue pickup retreating into the blackness. I threw my phone into the soft ground in defeat. I knew I should have waited for Mabel instead of going into the gym without her and trying to pinpoint her on the dance floor later.

I picked up my phone, brushed the dirt from it, and turned away. I'd better not try to follow Gideon; better to follow his instructions. It meant losing the last trace of Gravity Falls that I still had with me, but this was my sister. There was nothing left to do now but go home to my parents, who would want an explanation that I couldn't give.

I hated prom night.

* * *

_**Guys, I hate to "preach" in a story, but please, please, please keep a steady head anywhere you go that involves a crowded roomful of teenagers that you don't know and not much supervision. It will go much better for you. Okay, I'm done.**_


	5. Veiled Answers

_**A/N: So, last chapter, Gideon kidnapped Mabel from the prom. He used her to demand something from Dipper…**_

* * *

Chapter Four-Veiled Answers

* * *

Dipper's POV

Before the car rolled into its place in the driveway, I had jumped out of it. I was feeling panicked, guilty, and boiling mad at the same time, and I still wasn't sure what to tell Mom and Dad. I left the car running and ran for the front door, eager to get to my room and pick up the journal. I wasn't going to think about losing the one link to my town forever, or the consequences that would come from handing it over to Gideon. I would just take the journal, go to Gideon, and get Mabel back.

I barreled through the door, startling Mom and Dad, who were sitting in their respective chairs by the fireplace in the living room. I winced as they looked up at me. A conversation was inevitable now. I realized I had been crying, almost involuntarily, out of worry and shame for not watching over Mabel. I stumbled awkwardly to a stop and swiped a fist across my face.

"Dipper, what are you doing home?" Mom asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I glanced at the clock. It was only nine. The prom didn't end until much later.

"I forgot something," I quickly responded.

"Where's Mabes?" Dad asked, glancing up from his book.

"She's still…there." I swallowed hard. Mabel was still there, wherever 'there' was.

"Oh, Dipper, you left her at the prom by herself?" Mom put her hand on her heart.

"Teresa, don't worry about it," Dad reproved her gently. "The twins are almost eighteen. They can take care of themselves." He looked at me, and his eyes twinkled. "Life's all about the adventure, isn't it, son?"

I nodded miserably and escaped to my room. I threw the door into the wall so hard that it didn't shut all the way. Rooting hastily through my bookshelf, my hand knocked _3_ onto the floor. I stopped, reminding myself not to be rough with books, and bent over to pick it up.

A shadow obscured the light streaming from the hall. I looked up with a gasp, but it was only Mom. She was standing there, staring fixedly at the journal. I whipped the book behind my back.

Even though I talked to my parents about Gravity Falls sometimes, I'd never shown the journal to anyone except Mabel. They might decide that I had stolen it from some place and try to take it to a museum-if they even believed it was real. Anyway, the secrets tucked away in the pages were far too dangerous to be passed over lightly. I never thought my family would even take the journal seriously.

The way Mom was looking at me, though, I wondered if I'd been wrong. Nervously, I backed away. She advanced into the room, almost smiling, her face looking like she'd just caught sight of an old friend.

"Dipper," she said softly, "where'd you get that book? How long have you had it?" I tripped over the rug, and the journal slid out of my hand. Mom picked it up, turning it over to view the icon on the cover.

"Mom, I need that! It's important," I protested, almost snatching the journal from her.

She frowned at me and handed the book back. "I was just looking, dear," she assured me. I started to leave the room, but she stood in front of the door. "But you still haven't answered me. Where did you get that book?"

I sighed. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." She sat on my bed and patted the place beside her. I suppressed a groan and trudged over.

"It reminds me of another journal I saw once," she told me. "Especially the design on the front." I frowned.

"What? Where? When?" I questioned breathlessly. Her expression turned into a far-off look. I had the uncomfortable sensation that another of her dreamy childhood memories that Mabel loved listening to was forthcoming, but I forced myself to sit still anyway.

"It involved a man I dated for awhile," Mom began. "I was in college here in California, and he was," she paused, "not a college student." I squirmed a little, hoping she'd take a hint and move the tale along, but she ignored me.

"He was a travelling salesman, in fact. He was always polite and gentlemanly to me, and very clumsy in an endearing way. Our relationship ended when I found out he was cheating people," she recounted.

I decided to show a bit of interest, or we'd be here all night. "What was his name," I muttered.

"Bud Gleeful," she said promptly. I started.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Dipper, it was a happy relationship, and a shame that it ended, but I'm glad to have married your father. Honestly, young girls will go about with several different young men before they choose one," Mom defended herself, obviously misinterpreting my reaction.

"You saw the journal while you were dating him?" I asked.

"No. I was only leading up to that," Mom replied. "You see, your father and I visited a little sleepy town on our way to a business meeting that time when you and Mabel were still too young to go. I never could remember much about it, except that your dad had family there, or something. Anyway, when I saw that book, I remembered a picture on a mantelpiece of a book like it." She stopped talking and turned to me. "Don't you want to get back to the prom? You really should, you know. I don't like Mabel to be there alone."

"I'm trying to help Mabel," I urged. "Where was the picture?"

"Well, as I said, Paul and I were on a business trip, and I found out that Bud had settled in Oregon, right in the town we were visiting, if I remember correctly. Out of curiosity, I went to visit him."

I pounded my fist into my hand. "And that's where the photo was, at his house?"

"Yes. Actually, Bud had a little son by that time. I didn't see him, but he was holding a red book with the number two on it in the picture. I asked about the child, but all Bud would say was that the picture was from 'last week's show', whatever that meant. Personally, I think children that young shouldn't be paraded around in public, but…"

I sighed. Mom had only told me something I already knew: That Gideon had a journal, _2_, to be exact. "Anything else?" I probed.

"Yes. I think your father's uncle, or whoever we were visiting up there, had the first journal," Mom added.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"He used to carry it with him all the time, I think. That was a very long time ago, however. He may have lost the book by now." Mom shook her head. "Oh, Dipper, if I do this anymore, my memory might malfunction. Why don't you go back to the prom now?"

I hesitated before saying what I did then. It was a huge risk. But I had just heard my mother admit to visiting Gravity Falls. I had no idea what Dad might know, as someone on the Pines side of the family. Maybe nothing, as our parents had willingly sent us to the dangers of Gravity Falls for the summer.

But if our parents did know anything, it made much more sense that _Bill would have erased their memories, too._

I jumped up, startled at how easily the revelation had come to me. _Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram…Magister mentium, magister mentium, MASTER THE MIND!_

"Dipper! Don't yell! What is it?" Mom grabbed my arm. I stopped spouting Latin with a gasp and looked back at her.

"If you control the human mind, you control all of Planet Earth," I said hoarsely.

"Yes, I suppose that's true, but-"

"Mom, I've got to go. Mabel's with Gideon Gleeful at the moment, and unless I give him this journal, which will provide him with two-thirds of a spell that may defeat-or for all we know, help-the most powerful being on Earth, I'll never see her again."

Mom stood up, too. "What? Dipper, have you gone mad?" she demanded.

"Maybe. Maybe we've all gone mad. Maybe there are parts of our minds that stopped working long ago. If reality is a hologram, who's projecting the image?" I went on.

"Dipper…" Mom put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm coming with you."

"Stay out of sight," I instructed tersely. "Gideon told me to come alone."

"All right."

* * *

I drove back toward our high school against an ever-increasing wind that was strong enough to blow the car around slightly. That made talking on my cell phone more dangerous, but I insisted on driving in case Gideon happened to be watching me pull into the parking lot. I hoped he was still at the prom, but he could have driven anywhere by now. Trying to keep the car in one lane and waiting for Gideon to answer the phone at the same time was an experience I'd certainly never forget.

"Turn left exactly two miles from the school," I barely heard Gideon say over the wind and the car motor. Then, he hung up.

"This is _not_ good," I muttered, gripping the wheel until my knuckles turned white. "Why is it so windy, anyway?" I peered at the sky through the windshield glass. There was no sign of an impending storm; instead, the clouds were rolling quickly through the sky, like a day seen in fast-forward.

"I have a strange feeling that something Gravity Falls might happen this evening," I said, almost smiling. An odd kind of excited dread was beginning to flow through me. I'd waited for an otherworldly occurrence, good or bad, for so long that I was practically looking forward to whatever battle would begin tonight.

I turned left exactly two miles from our high school and found myself in a grassy area by a large pond. Mom muttered something under her breath about the place probably being private property, but I couldn't help it. Gideon's pickup was parked by the pond. I rushed toward it, leaving Mom in the car.

"Why, hello, Dipper. Lovely evening to-"

"Shut up, Gideon." I turned toward the voice and saw my enemy emerging from behind a tree. "Where's Mabel?"

"Where's the journal?" he returned. I started to pull it out from my jacket.

"Gideon, don't you remember Bill Cipher?" I pleaded in one last desperate attempt. "What do you think this spell is for, anyway? It could be to restore Gravity Falls-or it could be something that helps him."

Gideon gave me a look that was, for once, truly puzzled. "What are you talking about, Pines? I don't know any Bill. All I remember is that I used dynamite on Stanford Pines' safe, fair and square, and shortly afterward, my kingdom disappeared!"

That answer floored me. I thought the journals fully protected the minds of their carriers, period. Now, I knew I was wrong. What might I have forgotten?

"Give me the journal!" Gideon shrieked. I clutched _3_, and suddenly, it was burning my hands. With a startled yelp, I let go of the book. It propelled itself into Gideon's hands, a stream of blue flame issuing from it.

I gasped and fell to my knees, eyes squeezed shut. Gideon looked unsettled for a moment, but then seemed to decide that nothing was amiss. At least, he was too wrapped up in his success to think about the fire for long.

"All right, Gideon, you have what you want. Now give me my sister," I commanded, rising from the ground. Gideon smirked. I mentally prepared for a fight.

"You poor, pathetic slow thinker," Gideon retorted slowly, backing toward his pickup truck. "Mabel was always meant to be mine. Now that we're together, and I'm-" he raised the journal in his outstretched fist-"_this_ much closer to a spell that will give me all the answers I need, I'll never give her up."

"Oh, yes, you will," I muttered. Fighting always sickened me, and the last time I joined in physical combat with Gideon hadn't gone so well, but I rushed toward him anyway.

"Gideon Gleeful!" Gideon turned away from me, and I had to stop myself from careening any farther. Mom was standing by Gideon's pickup. She must have snuck around behind it while Gideon and I were arguing. "Open the door, Gideon," she commanded.

Gideon whipped back toward me and hissed, "I thought you said you'd come alone!" The wind was picking up, though, rattling through the nearby trees. He suddenly looked nervous.

"Now," Mom said firmly.

"Do you know what could happen to this country, this planet, when I'm through scheming?" Gideon demanded. "It will be mine."

"You're out of your sphere of influence, Gideon. This isn't Gravity Falls," I countered. Mom raised her cell phone. Gideon reached into his pocket.

"Okay," he gave in, jamming a key into the door of his pickup. "I can't risk the police getting involved now. But mark my words, this isn't over." I darted for the passenger door and wrenched it open. I sighed with relief as I saw Mabel, asleep, naturally, in the passenger seat.

"She'd better be fine," I threatened Gideon, drawing my sister out of the truck. Gideon ignored me. He was focused on my mother.

"And just who are you?" he asked her impudently.

"Teresa Pines," she replied quietly. "You'd better be glad I'm not your mother."

Without missing a beat, Gideon replied, "You wouldn't want to be my mother." With that, he climbed into his pickup and roared away into the night.

A fleeting thought ran through my head about such a switch. If Mom was Gideon's mother, perhaps Mabel and I would be evil, and he'd be the quiet problem-solver. I shuddered. How easily fates could be reversed. I decided not to think about it.

I turned toward Mom, still carrying Mabel, but before I could say, "let's go home," the wind nearly toppled us over. The next thing I knew, we were all on the ground again as the gale whistled overhead, in our ears…everywhere.

Before the blue-white light even shone, I knew what would happen. I pointed Mom toward the car. Seemingly overcome with terror, she ran for the vehicle and huddled in the passenger seat. I stepped in front of Mabel, who was sleeping as if her life depended on it, and faced the opening portal.

"Well, hello, Piedmont, California! Hey, I guess I can check this one off my list of miniscule places to visit." I crossed my arms and tried to look unconcernedly annoyed as the yellow triangle floated around me, but I could feel him see right through me.

Bill Cipher was a formidable enemy. Just the heat from the kinetic energy he exuded could intimidate you. I held my breath as the mind demon passed a little too close to my face, nearly burning me.

"What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth. "And how did you get here?"

"Aw, come on, Dipper. Do you really think I have to wait for you humans to summon me before I can come down here? Gideon thought so. Seriously, isn't he a great guy? Got a simply wonderful mind on him; I had to tone it down a bit. But he had nothing in terms of cranial capacity compared to you! Dipper Pines, you're a genius." The eye winked. "Or, you were, before I had you forget a few things."

I made an angry move toward Bill, and he floated backwards, giving an impressive imitation of fear. "Hey, don't hurt me! I'm just a little kid," he shrieked.

"I don't get it," I said thoughtfully. "You made Gideon forget about you, but not me. Why?"

"I couldn't make the journal carriers forget about Gravity Falls, and I could only partially touch the mind of one owner of a journal," Bill explained.

"But why did you choose him, when I was your main enemy?" I inquired.

"What can I say? I guess I can be a little oblivious sometimes," Bill answered. "I thought you'd go soft and nutty from the stress of no one believing you, Dipper." His eye narrowed. "I guess I was wrong. It doesn't matter now, though. I helped Gideon get your journal, and now that he doesn't remember to look out for me, he'll lead me straight to the spell that I must have to win!"

"Not if I find book one first," I challenged. Bill laughed.

"Good! You go right ahead and go to Peach Creek," he chortled. "You don't get it, do you, kid? I'll be watching you! I'll be watching everything." He faded into the distance, into the portal, so that the last thing I saw was the single eye.

"Everything…" Bill whispered as he disappeared entirely. I shuddered and ran back to Mabel, who was waking up.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she sat upright.

"Dipper! I guess you were right," she admitted.

"None of that," I said gently. "I'm just glad you're okay. But I think there was a breakthrough tonight."

"And I apparently had to be kidnapped for that to happen. You're welcome," Mabel grumped, holding her head. "Ugh. What did I drink?"

"Gideon has secrets, too," I responded. "I don't think he'd poison you, but we'd better get you home. Mom's in the car waiting."

"Mom saw whatever happened here?" Mabel winced as I helped her up. "So, she believes you, now?"

"I guess so," I said. "Mabel, we really need to spend the summer at Peach Creek College. You won't remember him, but I just met Bill Cipher again."

"Who's Bill Cipher?"

"A mind demon."

Mabel threw her head back. "Figures."

"Anyway, I want you to be safe, so I want to take you with me. We'll only spend a summer there and be back in time to go to Redmond. Please?" I begged.

"Fine. Another summer spent pursuing the wild ideas of my twin brother," Mabel conceded. I smiled.

"Thanks, Mabel." She grinned back and tweaked my nose.

"That's what twins are for, Dip."

* * *

**8-5 9-19 1 11-9-4 1-20 8-5-1-18-20**


	6. Coffee, Causes, Compartments, a Redhead

_Chapter Five-Coffee, Compartments, Causes, and a Redhead_

* * *

_**A/N: I know, I know. This is late. But, due to vacation and other stuff, I couldn't see "Gideon Rises" for a while, and I got all worried and had writer's block. It's okay now, though. I've seen it. So, here we go :D**_

* * *

Mabel's POV

I jerked the wheel around to compensate for a curve in the road, attempted to reach my vibrating phone, and tried to insert a gummy koala into my mouth at the same time. Dipper grimaced and grabbed my phone.

"Mabel," he muttered, zipping his jacket a little more. "Maybe it wasn't the best idea to let you drive."

"If we have to go all the way to Peach Creek, Oregon on the day we turn eighteen, you can at least let me avoid total boredom by driving," I replied. Dipper winced as the Twin Mobile skidded around a corner.

"You have a text. You want me to look at it?" he asked as calmly as possible.

I could tell that my brother would have liked to coach me on my driving habits, but he hadn't yelled out instructions all through the six hours I'd been driving. I frowned. This was new.

"Yeah, it's fine," I replied. Dipper opened the message.

"It's from Mom and Dad. They say happy eighteenth birthday," he said.

"Yep, I had my eighteenth birthday jolting around in a car. What are we even supposed to search for when we get to Peach Creek?" I asked.

"Journal number one, mainly," Dipper said. "Gideon will be there, looking for the same thing, and Bill might show up." He glanced at me apprehensively. "I don't know if I should have taken you."

"Are you kidding? You almost snuck out without me this morning, and now you want to leave me back home?" I demanded. "This is the last summer we'll have together before college, and you wish I wasn't here? What is it with you, Dipper? Are these stupid books really that important?"

Dipper sighed. "Unfortunately, they are," he replied. "I just want you to be safe, Mabel. There are too many enemies around."

Suddenly, I stomped on the brake. Our heads nearly smashed against the windshield. Dipper and I gasped, staring at the view in front of us.

The road abruptly ended, dropping off a huge cliff. Huge tire tracks ran down the side of the cliff, but driving down there did not look safe to me. I gulped and backed the car up. There was a beautiful waterfall facing the cliff we'd nearly fallen off. Dipper ran to the edge and looked down.

"Mabel! That's where we're supposed to be," he declared, pointing straight down at a green valley with a few buildings nestled in it surrounded by woods. I raised an eyebrow.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's down there and we're up here," I pointed out. Dipper immediately whirled around and started assessing the abilities of our car.

"Hmm. A big four wheel drive off-road pickup like Gideon's could possibly have made it down," he mused, glancing at the tire tracks. "No way this thing's going to do the trick…now would be a good time to have a car dealer for a father…"

"You're not making sense again," I put in. Dipper wasn't listening.

"There's no other way. We're going to have to walk," he decided.

I crossed my arms. "Uh, no." Dipper sighed and walked back to me.

"Mabel, I don't have time for this. You said that you didn't want me to leave you. So, I took you along, and now you're going to have to put everything you've got on the line, too." I frowned at him.

"I mean it," he said earnestly. "You've been treating my memories like trivial child's play for a while now. You can't walk the fence on this one, sis." Dipper faced me head-on. "You saw what happened yesterday night. You know at least Gideon's real. Would I waste your time and risk both of our lives if Gravity Falls had never existed?"

I hesitated. "So, you're saying our lives are at stake?"

"Anything could happen, Mabel. I don't know our futures, but I do know what's playing with them. You have to be in this with me one hundred percent, or you can stay up here and take the next bus back to California. Option number two would be safer, I admit," Dipper went on.

I turned away, not to reject him, but to think for a minute. Dipper had said something about a mind demon, Gideon really meant business…what _was_ I getting into here?

I heard Dipper sigh and felt him reach for me. "But, I have to say, I want you here. I need an ally, and it's always been you. I want you-I need you to trust me," he went on.

I turned to see his hand stretched toward me and a gleam in his eye-honesty, anxiety? I couldn't make it out. I knew one thing, though. The Pines twins always trusted each other.

I clasped his hand and smiled. "Okay, Dipper," I agreed. "I'm ready for this." My brother returned my smile, and we began to descend down the side of the cliff. It was a treacherous walk; the rock foundation seemed old and ready to crumble. We did fairly well until the last few feet, when my I tripped and we tumbled down the rest of the way.

I got up, brushing the dust off my hair and clothes, while Dipper took his first look at the Peach Creek college campus. He nudged me, his eyes widening at the old brick buildings. They looked almost abandoned.

"I hope we didn't come here only to find another ghost town," he murmured. "Where do you think we should start?"

"I don't know." I moved to examine a tiny structure on the left. The scent wafting from the half-open door determined it to be a coffeehouse. There was a nameplate beside the door. I took a step closer to read the name.

I halted suddenly, my shoe hovering over a strange design. A triangle with what looked like a single, oval eye stared up at me from the yellow welcome mat. I shuddered, filled with a dread so strange that it was silly. What was even sillier was the fact that I couldn't shake it. That triangle and I regarded each other, silently. For a moment, I wondered if I should cross the mat…

"Oh, good! A coffee shop should be one of the most inhabited buildings on a campus. Coming through!" Dipper's shoe stepped on the triangle's eye as he hurried inside. I started and looked after him. The weird foreboding feeling disappeared as soon as it had come. _Dipper's supposed to be the one freaking out about strange symbols, not you,_ I scolded myself.

Defiantly, I stepped on the corner of the mat and read the nameplate. _This building is dedicated to the memory of F.H.M. _I made a face. "Guess they made the dedication too long for the guy's full name," I said. I opened the door and looked around for Dipper.

"We're in this together," I reminded myself. "I need to stay focused and help Dipper all I-_strawberry flavored coffee!_"

I scurried over to the coffee machine in back and poured myself a sample of the interesting drink. I inhaled the fragrance, felt the steam on my cheeks, and smiled. Maybe this college wasn't such a bad place to be.

* * *

Dipper's POV

The scrapes on my elbows and knees from falling off that cliff still burned, but I didn't care. I was standing in almost the exact place where the center of Gravity Falls used to be. After six years, I could feel the atmosphere of the town even now.

I turned in a circle, studying the coffeehouse. Only two or three college-age young people were currently occupying the place. There were neatly arranged tables, all with at least one layer of dust; a coffee machine on a table at the back, where Mabel was; a huge glass window on the right side of the room, showcasing what I guess were dormitories; a redhead in jeans, a green shirt, and an apron struggling with the cash register at the front counter…

My head snapped back toward the front of the building. My heart pounded in my chest as I looked at the girl at the front. I didn't dare hope to find her again, tried not to think about her or any other close friend from Gravity Falls over the years, so it was no surprise that I froze, shaking, for a moment before I ran up to the counter.

"Wendy-Wendy-Wendy…" I was trying to suppress myself, so my voice cracked and my shouts turned into raspy whispers. She didn't hear me until I slammed into the counter in my eagerness.

"Stupid cash register…I hate this thing-" She looked up, and her red hair fell across her face. "What'll you have?" she muttered to me, focusing her attention on the cash register.

"Sometimes, you have to hit the register from the other side for the drawer to open," I offered advice. "We-I-used to run one too, years ago." I pounded my fist against the back of the cash register. The drawer that Wendy had been struggling with popped open, indeed, slamming her in the stomach.

"Oof!" She scowled at me. "Thanks, genius." I winced.

"Sorry," I said hastily. "I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to-"

"Just order already," she interrupted. I took a breath, wondering how to go about this.

"I'm not here to order anything," I began awkwardly. "It's just-I used to know you." She raised an eyebrow. "I mean-my name is Dipper Pines," I hurried on. "I just have some questions to ask you."

Wendy gasped unexpectedly, shoving the drawer back in and coming out from behind the counter. "Did you say Dipper Pines?" she asked.

"Yes. You used to work for my great uncle, although I don't suppose you remember that," I explained.

She scrutinized me strangely, but although she was trying to be threatening, tears welled up in her eyes. That reaction startled me. What did she know?

"What was your great uncle's name?" she demanded, her voice too loud in the stillness of the coffee shop.

"Stanford Pines," I replied. She bit her lip.

"Come on. Quickly," she urged, pulling me out the door before I could explain that I had my twin sister with me.

Wendy crossed the firmly packed dirt path to another building and pulled out a key after glancing around. She opened the door and prodded me inside. At the flick of a switch, the lights flickered slowly on, revealing wooden pews and a raised stage with a podium. I thought I recognized some of the old equipment from the tent of telepathy.

Wendy walked up to the podium and must have pressed a combination of buttons, for I heard a strange beeping noise. Soon afterwards, a sliding door opened at the back of the room. I followed her inside.

The square, small room turned out to be a small library. A desk and office chair, both covered with dust, sat against a wall. The only other furniture was two bookshelves on either side of the desk.

Wendy turned to me. "I guess you're wondering what this is all about," she said. I nodded. She sat on the desk, disregarding the chair, and pushed her hair back.

"I'm only telling you this because Stan wanted me too," she said firmly. "I don't know what this is about, but he thought you would."

"Grunkle Stan is here?" I asked, desperately searching Wendy's face. She stared down at the floor and slowly shook her head.

Worry coursed through me. "Then what?" I demanded, beginning to pace in the limited space I had. "What happened?" Wendy leaped up.

"Keep your voice down," she hissed. "People can hear through the walls, they're so thin."

"Sorry," I said brokenly. "I just need to know." Wendy sat on the desk again and clasped her arms around one knee.

"Stan was the dean of Peach Creek College ever since it was established," she recounted. "He was a wonderful man, too, always fair and there for the students. Sure, he was a bit eccentric at times and had his secrets, but we all loved him. Not that there were many students; almost no one had ever heard of Peach Creek."

"How did you hear about it?" I asked.

"Here's the thing about me: I don't remember much of my childhood, really. When I was fifteen, I moved to Boredom, Oregon. That's where any recollection of my life began." Wendy glared at me. "That's just how I am; don't even think about mocking it."

"I would never do that," I assured her. She gave me a wry look.

"Anyway, Boredom doesn't exactly have many colleges near it, and this one was only a couple of hours away. Actually, I got a letter from Stan offering me a scholarship here. The word 'free' with a question mark at the bottom didn't really convince me, but my parents loved the idea. Stan acted like he'd known me all my life when I met him, though, and I fit right in," Wendy continued.

"Really? He did?" I gasped. _Stan must have had his memory preserved. That could only mean…book one!_

"I even grew to like it here. Stan was great, up until the last." Wendy paused. My heart stopped.

"What-you mean he-"

"He died two months ago." Wendy swallowed and looked up at me. "He went all crazy at the end, too, just blabbering on and on about some series of books that held the key to the greatest powers in the universe."

I shook my head in shock, not wanting to comprehend Wendy's words. Stan was dead. There was nothing I could do. I didn't even feel like going on.

"Stan called me into his main office a few days before he died and handed me the key to this place," Wendy said. "He told me never to use it unless and until Dipper or Mabel Pines came along, asking for information. He also said to tell you that living as if you had forgotten was the safest and most cowardly thing to do, but if you had to fight, do it. The cipher came finally looking for _1_, and he resisted and was beaten…is this making any sense to you?"

I didn't answer. I had to do something to combat the rage, helplessness, and sadness overwhelming me. I ran out the door into the road.

"You killed him, Bill!" I yelled at the overcast sky. "You killed him! You will pay, do you hear me? _I will beat you!_" I collapsed on the ground, hitting my fists against the dirt.

Footsteps sounded behind me as Wendy ran to me. "I told you not to shout," she scolded. "The other students here know nothing about this."

"Dipper, what's going on," Mabel asked, running toward me. I got up and looked back at Wendy.

"Where's he buried?" I asked. Wendy pointed to the woods.

"There's a clearing not far from the last building. You can't miss it," she said. I nodded and blindly set out. Mabel followed me.

"Who's buried, Dipper? What, are we robbing graves now?" she asked. I only half-heard her. A few yards from the last building, I entered the clearing and pulled a few tree branches off a stone mound. I read the headstone over and over again, trying to see some different name each time. Of course, it didn't help. The words remained etched in stone.

_Stanford Pines, 1952-2019. A friend, a teacher, forever missed._ I heard a sniff from behind me and turned to see Mabel, looking from the lone grave to me. A quizzical expression had crossed her face, and her hands were tucked inside the arms of her purple sweater.

"I know him," she said softly. "I mean, I don't remember him, or anything, but you talked about him, and then everything you said turned out to be real, and it just feels like I lost someone special that I never met." A tear ran down her cheek as she kept talking. "You know when you just woke up, or when you're crying too hard, and you can't see anything but a blur? That's how I feel when I try to remember this guy." She sobbed, kicking a pebble into the woods. "And for some reason, that's really frustrating, Dipper."

I hugged her. "I know. It won't always be like this, I promise," I replied. Suddenly, I froze stiffly. Over Mabel's shoulder, I saw a strange indentation in the stone below the epitaph.

"What is it?" Mabel asked. I let go of her and walked back over to the grave. The 'indentation' was a set of eight buttons, each with a number on them.

"Five, nine, one, zero, two, two, one, nine," I read. "Scrambled numbers of-the dates on the grave!" I pressed the buttons in the correct order. "One-nine-five-two, two, zero, one, nine." I stepped back. Nothing happened.

"Hmm. Maybe in reverse?" I pushed the buttons again. "Nine-one-zero-two, two-five-nine-one." The buttons lit up, and a compartment opened.

Mabel clapped her hands as I bent down and plucked the journal with a _1_ on the cover from the grave. I held it carefully, brushing the dust off the cover. "Stan knew I'd be here for this," I thought out loud.

"I never thought I'd be relieved to see one of these journals." Mabel peered at the cover. "Does this mean we can stop Gideon?"

"I don't know," I responded. "At least he won't be able to figure out the journals' spell without this book-I hope. It should slow him down, at least. Meanwhile, I can't wait to read this one."

"I hope you find something useful in there," Mabel said. "What if Gideon finds out that we have book one? We know he's here."

"He'll be around, all right," I agreed. "I want you to stay safe and near me at all times. I think Wendy will let us stay here; this place only has a handful of students and no one in charge, since it's summer." I looked back at the grave. "I'll solve this for you, Grunkle Stan," I promised.

I turned back toward the college campus and touched Mabel's arm. "Come on," I said. "Let's go back." She fell in step with me, both of us too absorbed in thought to discuss the grave any further.

I tucked book one inside my jacket as we left. It fit under my arm the way _3 _did-almost. I 'd memorized the way every rip, crease, and rough spot in journal three's cover rubbed against my arm. This book felt even older. The tears in the cover grazed against my skin, but I barely noticed.

This volume contained one-third of the key to the secrets of the universe. As long as it was separated from the other two, we had a chance.

* * *

**9-19 23-5-14-4-25 19-20-9-12-12 1 6-18-9-5-14-4? 1-14-4 9-19 15-14-5 20-8-9-18-4 5-14-15-21-7-8?**

* * *

_**A/N: Check out the new cover! It hints at what happens near the end of this story. Btw, any cover that isn't a picture from the shows I write for is drawn by my little sister. She's really good for her age, and it's always handy to have someone who can draw a cover for me on a moment's notice!**_

_**Thanks to all the guests who reviewed. You guys' comments are important to the authors.**_

_** Well, that's all for now. Please review!**_

_** :3,**_

_** Laptop**_


	7. Wendy Falls, the Crescent Rises

_Chapter Six-Wendy Falls, the Crescent Rises_

* * *

Dipper's POV

"So, what's your major?" I asked the tall, redheaded girl sitting next to me. Wendy had gladly agreed to let Mabel and me stay at Peach Creek. She'd allowed me to talk to her a lot more than I'd expected, seeming rather lonely, but the aloof front I remembered still remained, stronger than ever.

Listening to her while Mabel unpacked, I sensed that Wendy's personality had altered. Maybe it was the way she'd suddenly retreat in the middle of an earnest conversation that threw me. Wendy had always been perfectly willing to share her stories and escapades with me. Why, she'd handed me the keys to a golf cart the first day I'd come to Gravity Falls without raising an eyebrow. Even with strangers, Wendy had been unreserved. I understood that she wasn't a teenager anymore, but she wasn't even making conversation freely. She seemed uncomfortable.

"History," Wendy replied, kicking her worn boots against the side of my bed. "I always loved history. There's a certain mystery about it. You know, unlocking the keys to the past, and all that."

I nodded. "So, have you ever unlocked any secrets near this place?"

Wendy straightened and gave me a rueful grin. "Nah. Actually, I've never been deep into the woods outside Peach Creek," she admitted.

"But, you love history! You just said so," Mabel protested, spinning around to face us. "There obviously used to be some kind of town here before this college was even built. You could have discovered so much by now!"

"I know. I just…" Wendy frowned. "I don't know. Sometimes this place seems to know me. There's just something wrongabout it. I think maybe it wants to be left alone." She hopped off my bed. "I have nightmares sometimes," she added.

"Really? What kind of nightmares?" I asked, certain that I already knew what was keeping Wendy out of the woods.

She shuddered and closed her eyes. I thought she was going to topple over, but as I reached for her arm, she slapped my hand away.

"Look, you just got here, and I don't even know who you are!" she cried. "There's no way I'm telling you. Just leave me alone!" She ran from my room, slamming the door into the wall behind her.

"Wow." Mabel's eyes widened. "Somebody's unstable."

"You should talk." I looked pointedly at my sister. "She kind of reminds me of you whenever I'd talk about Gravity Falls." Mabel tossed her head and whirled back to the dresser she'd been tossing clothes into.

"Whatever," she snapped at me. I frowned at her. She looked back at me and shook her head confusedly. Her eyes lit up in that strange way, their burning orange glow stronger than I'd ever seen before.

It only lasted a moment. Just as suddenly as her mood had changed, Mabel leaned back against the dresser, appearing bored and listless. Cautiously, I approached her.

"Hey, you okay, sis?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" she responded.

"I don't know; you just randomly bit…my…head…off…there…" My voice softened as I walked to the window. For just a second, I spotted a strange indigo light radiating from the trees in the woods. My first thought was, _**bilL**_, but then, I realized that the blue didn't look like Bill's burning fire. The light literally looked invigoratingly cold. I knew instinctively that if I opened the window, I could feel the crisp chill reacting to my skin.

It was the most beautiful supernatural thing I'd ever seen. The indigo glow rippled with life. It was almost mesmerizing: Dangerously so. I held my breath, only allowing myself to slowly inch closer to the window. I may have opened the window, but the light diminished before I had a chance.

As I drew back the curtain, a call, a golden, ethereal call, tore through the room. The last of the light faded back into the woods as the voice echoed through my mind. It was singing, I thought, but only one note. The voice sounded as desperate and _**troUbled**_ as it had the day six years ago _**wheN**__ we left Gravity Falls_. A warning, I speculated. Or a cry for help.

I turned back to Mabel, filled with excitement. "Did you see that?" I inquired, sweeping my hand toward the window.

"No, I was listening to your rambling until you started staring into space like a zombie," Mabel returned.

"Didn't you even hear the voice?" I questioned further. Mabel raised an eyebrow at me.

"What voice?"

"It just called to us, I think. It was high, almost like a woman's, but it didn't sound like any creature I've ever met up with. It was unearthly," I rushed on. Mabel didn't react.

"I didn't hear anything, Dipper. It was probably just your imagination," she said.

"I'm going out there to look," I told her. I turned back toward the window for an instant and gasped at what I saw. I traced the quickly fading shape in the inexplicably frosty window glass with my finger.

Bill's imprint was everywhere; he'd left his triangular mark on many trees, rugs, papers, and other objects in Gravity Falls. This one didn't seem to be lasting, but maybe the being that belonged to the sign was someone we could trust. Only, in this place, I could trust no one.

The windowpane returned to normal, but I had clearly seen the tiny crescent moon symbol. The frost had melted off the glass as quickly as it had come. A bit shakily, I reached inside my jacket. _Okay, Grunkle Stan. You better have left me_ _**An**_ _explanation for this one,_ I thought.

Mabel stood behind me as I sat at the desk in the room and opened book one. At first, I thought nothing of it. We were the Mystery Twins, after all. We shared everything. Slowly but surely, though, I became a bit uncomfortable with her looking over my shoulder.

"Mabel, do you mind?" I muttered, embarrassed to ask her to stop. She slid into the chair next to me.

"Is that better, Dippingsauce?" she chirped. I shut the journal. Her expression changed.

"What? Are you actually not going to show me?" she asked. I winced, remembering the first time I'd heard those words.

"This is dangerous," I stated. "The information in this journal could be the key to our salvation or destruction. I have a feeling that the voice you didn't hear is something important, and-"

She threw her hands up and flounced away. "And just because I don't hear your 'voices,' I don't get to share this with you?"

"I want you to be safe-"

"No! I said I'd trust you, Dipper," she retorted. "I put everything I had on the line for you, remember? Now, with the first important thing you find, you won't trust me?"

"You didn't hear the voice, Mabel," I insisted. "Bill could be doing all sorts of crazy things to your head. He can invade people's minds. Why do you think Wendy doesn't go into the woods? Why do you think you can't hear or see everything that goes on?" I looked at her, hoping she'd understand. Instead, she flopped onto the bed and pulled a pillow over her face.

"Fine, Dipper," she said acidly. "Be the hero."

"Mabel," I protested.

"I don't care," was the angry rejoinder. I let it go and opened the book. I paged through it looking for crescent shapes until one caught my eye.

"Antagonist" was scribbled under the moon with faintly discernible facial features, followed by, "screams like a girl," and "how to avoid?" I frowned. This wasn't promising.

"HE'S always watching," I read on the opposite page. A red arrow pointed to the moon. A smaller scrawl read, "WANTS ME TO STOP WRITING! MUST NOT GIVE UP!"

Still thinking over the crescent moon, I read the words on the bottom of the page. "Anyone blind to the light, deaf to the call, must not read or they, too, will bear the burden." I glanced over the top of the journal over at Mabel, who was still pouting and hugging her stuffed pig that she'd unpacked.

"Close call, Dipper," I muttered. "Close call."

* * *

Wendy's POV

I heard that piercing voice again as I stormed out of Dipper's dorm room. I raised my head and closed my eyes for a moment. That pleading cry always tried to appeal to my senses. This time, I felt my eyes turn indigo from the sheer longing to run, to go to that voice I'd heard off and on for three years. I wanted to have a rest from my life.

I felt bad for the twins who had come here. The girl-Mabel-seemed to be a blind one, and whatever Dipper was, he trusted me a little too much. I reached the back of the near-empty dorm building and fumbled in my jeans pocket for the key. Too bad for Dipper. I wasn't entirely blind, I had paid a high price not to be that way, and I was going to stay trustworthy. The price of crossing him was far too high to bear. I shivered and pulled my jacket tighter around me.

"Are you cold, Wendy?" I gasped and spun around so fast that my boot caught on the cobblestone walkway, so I ended up backed against my doorway, hand pressed to my heart. Bill took a few moments to laugh at my discomfort.

"What's the matter? Don't you like your old friend Bill anymore?" the strange triangle spirit demanded. I regained my balance and stood upright, staring at the ground.

"It must be because of your friends. But when you think about it, you lost Stan Pines and gained me," Bill reasoned. "I had to introduce myself to you; Stan trusted you with a lot of secrets."

"I don't understand the meaning of the compartments, the secrecy, or the messages Stan gave me," I pleaded. "Can't you just go away?"

Bill floated just above me in the air. "You must have known something," he said quietly, in a low tone. "You-gave-the-boy-Stan's-message!" I gasped and began to cry as Bill enlarged with each word and pulled me upward into the air with a wave of his hand. Soon, he was below me.

"I told you not to do that, Wendy," Bill continued softly, so that I had to strain to hear him. "Remember? After that janitor for this college, Mr. McGucket, died, Stan nosed around in his things. He dedicated a college building to him after finding a certain book-"

"I don't know anything about a book," I reminded Bill. I truly didn't. But I had heard Stan talk for about three years. He'd become friends with the creepy old janitor who worked for Peach Creek College; I had no idea why. That guy was senile, and he gave me the weirdest sense of déjà vu. After the old man died, Stan had become more secretive. Soon after that, he gave me the message for Dipper. He must have known he wouldn't be around to tell his nephew himself. I had no idea why Stan had picked me for the job.

As for the books, I only knew that there were more than one, and they were somehow of great interest to Bill…

"Don't interrupt me!" Bill shrieked, letting me drop a few inches. He stopped me halfway from the ground. My stomach turned.

"I'm sorry," I tried to calmly apologize. Bill floated around me as I hung poised, suspended over the earth below.

"Do you know why I'm after you, Wendy?" Bill questioned. I shook my head. "You have the potential to unlock many secrets. You were never entirely blind. You've lived in a special place before. You could be what melts me." Bill sneered. "But that's not half the reason. Remember that day you made a mistake?"

I winced at the remembrance. Bill had made the memory painful to recall. I had walked into the woods after that beautiful voice the first time I'd heard it: The day after Stan had died. He'd told me to avoid the woods, but I hadn't listened. I wanted explanations; answers.

I found them in the form of an irate, yellow triangle who insisted I meant harm by looking for the voice. 'Hi, I'm Bill. Don't reach for the moon!' still echoed through my head. Bill had warned me never to take an interest in the voices of the forest. He visited me now and then to make sure I hadn't forgotten. I had no one to turn to, and my firm belief that fantastic creatures such as Bill didn't exist in reality had been destroyed. Why trust reality? It wasn't real; either that or I was insane.

"I remember," I said shakily. "Please don't throw me," I added in horror as I saw blue fire growing at the end of Bill's hands.

He opened his black palms, and my body flew downward, crashing into the brick wall. I groaned as the pain made me curl up in a ball. Bill hovered over me.

"Keep the Mystery Twins out of the woods, will you, Wendy? You might regret it if you don't. They might find something worse than me out there." He disappeared before I could say another word.

I picked myself up, trembling from the encounter, and ran into my dorm room. There, I tried to ignore the triangle I'd noticed lately on my windowpane and resigned myself to a few more bruises.

I wanted to find out where I came from. Stan Pines and Mr. McGucket…I don't know why, but I felt like I'd known them from before. Stan always told me he would never have forgotten me. Come to think of it, though, he never denied remembering me. I asked McGucket once. He started dancing and said he remembered me from when I was a little girl. But then, that old man was always nutty.

Now, I was thinking that the term Mystery Twins seemed familiar. So did the twins themselves, actually. Dipper, especially. I was starting to associate him with the strangest thing…lambs. I had no idea why.

It didn't matter, I scolded myself. I couldn't solve any mysteries, or Bill would kill me. I couldn't think about my past, the books, whatever they were, or that airy, anguished voice.

I had to forget, and remain ignorant. That was the unspoken way everyone survived at Peach Creek. If you learned anything, you died or disappeared. It was that simple. I took off my jacket and slowly lowered myself onto my bed, hoping to ease the pain shooting up my spine. I hoped I wouldn't cry out in pain in front of Dipper and arouse suspicion, or something like that. I'd have to tell him that I fell, or something. It was true.

All I could say was, that kid better stay out of the woods. I glanced back at the triangle gracing my window and bit my lip. All I could say was, I'd better make sure Dipper Pines stayed out of the woods.

* * *

Mabel's POV

Once again, I had been pushed away. I stood on the opposite side of the room while Dipper lost himself in his book. I tried ways to get his attention: Tapping my foot, springing up and down on the bed, sighing loudly…nothing worked. A few more minutes dragged by. I had never been more bored.

That was it. If I couldn't be trusted as much as I was supposed to trust Dipper, equally, I didn't have to be confined indoors. I stomped outside, but shut the door carefully after me. No need to jerk my brother out of his precious thinking processes.

I thought I saw that cool Wendy girl rushing into her dorm building. Perhaps I could go complain to her how unfeeling Dipper could be sometimes. I headed after her. Maybe she'd give me a tour of the college. I could even find a few mysterious objects to analyze. Dipper wasn't the only problem solver in our family, and he needed to be reminded of that.

I'd almost reached the stone steps when a shadow around the corner caught my eye. A low voice muttered to itself in a steady but confused cadence. I stole closer to the sound and heard pages rustling.

Peeking around the corner, I heard the frustrated Southern accent more clearly. It was Gideon, muttering to himself as he turned books two and three on the ground. I thought about running away, as Dipper had told me to do if I ever saw him here, but decided to stay. Dipper wasn't in charge of me, as he seemed to think. It wasn't like he was the eldest; I was five minutes older than him anyway. Besides, this could be important. I pressed my face to the building and strained to hear Gideon.

"It's no use," he was muttering. "Stupid journals. No good except when they're all together, can't see what the drawing on the back will reveal, can't decode the hidden messages without the first book, can't do anything!" He kicked dust onto the cover of the books angrily. Then, he seemed to realize what he had done and brushed them off.

As he lifted the books from the ground, I glimpsed a partial image on the open back pages. I couldn't see all of it, but the picture looked like a crescent moon in the middle of a huge diamond. The diamond shape had all kinds of pictures around it. I couldn't see even half of them; journal number one was missing from the picture, and Gideon was blocking part of the scene. I tried to memorize the symbols I could see.

There was a patch of green grass, a burning log, and two or three spots that were marked out with big red _X_'s, almost as if the person or creature who belonged in that place had been destroyed. Near the bottom of the wheel was an angry looking triangle with a single eye. The yellow shape looked like the one on the coffeehouse rug, I thought. So, the moon was watching the triangle? I made a face. That didn't seem right to me.

The diamond looked familiar somehow, though. I thought over where I'd seen that kind of thing before. Then, I remembered a similar, smaller illustration in Dipper's book. That same triangle had been surrounded by his own wheel filled with strange symbols. For some reason, a feeling of dread went though me.

Gideon shut his books and walked away in the opposite direction, still grumbling to himself. Forgetting my misgivings easily enough, I walked briskly back toward Dipper's room. I couldn't wait to tell him what I'd figured out.

Soon enough, he'd trust me after all.

* * *

**9 1-13 20-18-1-16-16-5-4. 4-15 25-15-21 20-18-21-19-20 13-5? (3-1-16-9-20-1-12 2-15-12-4-5-4 12-5-20-20-5-18-19 6-15-18 14-1-13-5)**

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, one update done! It'll be awhile before another chapter; I'm trying to juggle two fandoms, and I desperately need to get my other fic updated, too. So, until next time, remember: Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, crescent moons are your call to trust or not to trust, trust no one, including the journal writer; byyee!**_

_** :3,**_

_** Laptop**_


	8. Through the Glass

_**A/N: And, that awkward moment when you realize it's been more than a month since you've updated a story. It's been one of those absolutely swamped months when you look back and think, "Hmm, was there a month of September just now?"**_

_**But I didn't forget. I wrote little pieces of this chapter over the month; I just didn't really have the time to type it out, proofread, and edit until now. Hopefully, this next month will be a little smoother. Plus, we'll get Gravity Falls shorts :)**_

* * *

_Chapter Seven-Through the Glass_

* * *

Dipper's POV

I paged through _1_, becoming lost in the mysteries of the very first book. The journal's author wrote as if he was thoroughly amazed, just as I had been during my first few weeks in Gravity Falls. He seemed raw, new to this, and younger than he'd been when he'd written journal three. As usual, his detail was a little lacking, and as usual, there was no name signed anywhere in the writing.

_Settling down here won't be an easy task,_ one entry read. _The villagers don't like people who ask too many questions. It's almost as if they have a secret society, or something. I try to search for answers in a roundabout way, but the Moon doesn't make it easy. Always watches…_I tried to decipher the rest of the paragraph, but the thin script had been worn out by time.

The next two pages had stuck together. I groaned. I didn't want to waste too much time pulling them apart, but the book had to be treated with care. By the time I parted the pages, it was growing dark. I looked around and suddenly realized that Mabel wasn't in the room.

I got up immediately and glanced around. How long had I been reading? When was the last time I'd seen Mabel? In a panic, I jumped up and wrenched the door open. My sister nearly fell inside.

"Where have you been?" I demanded, shaking her by the shoulders unconsciously. "When did you leave? I told you not to go outside without me, Mabel! What happened?"

"Nothing," she pouted, brushing me off. "You were being boring, and I was going to find Wendy, but I found Gideon instead! You're never going to believe it!"

"I don't believe you went near Gideon! Where is he?"

"Stop yelling, Dipper. Do you want to hear what I found out, or not?"

Hopelessly, I stopped sputtering and took a deep breath. Sometimes, it was the only thing to do. Mabel was fine, and I needed a clear head. "Yes," I replied to her.

Mabel clapped her hands. "I was walking to Wendy's dorm room, and then, I saw this shadow around the corner," she said. "So, I took a closer look, and it was Gideon! He had the two journals spread out on the ground all weird, and I saw this diamond-shaped thing."

"What? There was a kind of map for some inter-dimensional portal in the middle of the book," I remembered. I looked down at the pages I'd just pulled apart. There it was; book one's contribution to the instructions for that strange device I remembered vaguely from book three. I'd never studied it much.

"Nope! This one was the spell at the back of the book that you need an incantation to see," Mabel replied.

I frowned. "And Gideon has that incantation. I remember he told me he'd revealed the images in the back of book two. I guess he's used the spell on book three, by now."

"Well, maybe this journal carries the instructions to reveal part of the picture, too," Mabel suggested.

"No; that would be too easy. I'd better study away, though; I doubt we'll be seeing much of book two," I replied. "Mabel, describe that spell or image or whatever it was."

Mabel squeezed her eyes shut. "It was the shape of a diamond, with a crescent moon in the middle," she began. "There were all kinds of images surrounding the thing."

"Like the wheel in book three?" I asked confusedly.

"Yeah! That's what I thought of when I saw it," Mabel said.

"That can't be good," I murmured. "Or can it? Mabel, what were the images?"

"There was a burning log, and something that looked like just a patch of grass with maybe some sky above it. That was all I could see. Oh, and there were a couple of spots slashed out of the wheel," Mabel related.

"Those images aren't any of ours," I mused. "What could it mean?"

"I think we should just get some sleep and think about this tomorrow," my twin declared.

"That's okay. You can go to bed, but it's important that I read the entire journal before I see another day," I told her. "If this diamond is the answer, maybe I'd better seek out that crescent moon, no matter what it might be."

"Oh, whatever. I'm going to my dorm!" Mabel started to race for the door.

"No, you don't. You should stay here tonight, with Gideon around and everything." I took her arm before she could get very far.

"But, Wendy's right next door to me! I'll be fine," Mabel assured me. "Besides, you'll keep the lamp on until who knows when-probably fall asleep with it burning, too."

I sighed. "All right," I said. "I'll walk you over there."

"It's just across the dirt path," Mabel pointed out.

"It's dark," I countered. "I don't like this whole setup." I started to escort her out the door.

"Dipper!" Mabel stopped me. "The journal. You'd probably better take it with you."

"Thanks." I carefully picked up book one. "I almost forgot."

As I walked out the door with my sister, I thought I heard a hiss of wind and a light sigh of disappointment. The door shut too soon for me to look back, though, and I didn't open it again.

* * *

Mabel's POV

"Goodnight, Dipper," I said pointedly, and firmly closed the door. I knew my brother was super-worried over his mysteries, but standing in the doorway listening to him go on and on abut all the things I should be worried about was not the way I wanted to spend the rest of my night. I headed to my room, grabbed my nightgown, and cautiously started down the hall, looking for the showers.

It was so dark that I could barely see the wallpaper. It looked light blue, with tiny crescent-shaped designs crisscrossed everywhere. I walked forward studying the walls, so it was no surprise when I collided with someone in the darkness, knocking both of us to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I scrambled to my feet and felt around for the other person, trying to help her up. All I received for my efforts was a hard slap on my arm.

"Wendy! Ugh, I do not believe you! Get away from me, you little-" The girl stopped as she held up a kerosene lamp, shining it into my face. "Who in the world are _you_?" she asked disgustedly as I blinked in the light.

She was blond, wearing makeup even at this time of night. "I'm Mabel," I replied. "Nice to meet you! Sorry for knocking you over."

"Mabel? What is this, the nineteenth century? Although it might as well be, here in this place-why did I let Gideon convince me to come here?" the blond griped.

"You know Gideon?" I asked.

"Whatever! I grew up with him in Northern Oregon since I was about twelve." The girl's eyes narrowed. "You say your name's Mabel?"

"Yeah," I replied. "What's your name?"

The girl tossed her hair. "Pacifica Northwest," she dragged out each syllable. "Remember it." She started circling me. "Mabel Pines," she murmured. "All he's talked about for the last six years; along with his stupid plans for world domination, of course." She snorted, holding her lamp in my face again. "What in the world does he want you for? I've seen better-in the mirror, particularly."

"Do you take college here?" I inquired, since I wasn't quite sure how to reply to her.

"Hardly. I'm not a student, but the professors in this place, if there ever were any, all left. If you haven't noticed, hon, there aren't exactly many students here," Pacifica said in a patronizing tone.

"Why are you-"

"I'm here because I'm the richest person Gideon could find. I agreed to stay here while he went looking for some dusty old books, or something, in case he needed money. In return, he's going to give me a piece of the world," Pacifica explained. "Besides, he says I used to live here, and when he has whatever he's looking for, he can get my childhood memory back."

"You believe him?" I asked.

"Like I said, we grew up together. Plus, this mystery of his sounded better than lounging around at home for the rest of my life," Pacifica replied. "Hey, if you're here, that means he's back." She pushed past me. "Good luck, Mabel. You'll need it," she threw contemptuously over her shoulder.

I watched her walk briskly away. Whoever this Pacifica was, I doubted she'd be much trouble. After all, she'd just willingly told me why she was here. That was arrogant. Sure, she was rich, but what could money do in a situation like this?

I would have followed her, but I was too tired. Besides, Dipper wouldn't like it. I decided to tell my brother about this girl tomorrow. Right now, I needed some sleep.

* * *

Pacifica's POV

First of all, the woods around this place were horrible. If I had to peel one more wet leaf off my expensive sneakers, I was going to scream. Gideon insisted on hiding in that dilapidated church building outside Peach Creek. It was ridiculous! Muttering under my breath, I stepped up to the doorway, tried to shake the caked mud off my designer jeans, and wrenched the door open.

Gideon was at the door in a flash, raising a screwdriver above his head. He saw it was me and lowered the weapon. "Didn't you ever hear of knocking?" he growled.

"Like it would be anyone else!" I shot back. "You'd better have some progress to report, or I'm going back to Northern Oregon. Look at this!" I raised the leg of my jeans. "Do you know how much these _cost_?"

"I really don't care," Gideon replied dryly. "I've discovered something much more important." His eyes narrowed.

"You look ridiculous, you know. What is it?" I demanded, walking over to a table. Two red books lay open, their back covers pushed together to reveal some kind of design.

"I worked it all out," Gideon said, ignoring my insult. He picked up a glass circle that looked like a monocle. "This is how you find hidden secrets. Dipper Pines had it all along, and didn't even know how to use it."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because if he did know how to use it, we would have been beaten by now. Look!" Gideon held the glass circle over the corner of a page in book two, and the words, _"What I didn't know before,"_ appeared.

"New secrets, corrections to theories-everything that the writer didn't know when he wrote his entries the first time," Gideon said, running the glass over the pages. He moved over to book three. "He went back and made corrections. This one is the most important." He stopped on the blank page directly after the last visible entry, and we bent over the journal. Words became visible on a page that had displayed nothing but a dried red substance.

_I've wronged so many people that I must explain everything now, even though it hurts to write. I am concealing this last entry to honor Luna's wishes. The wrong people must not find out about her. Better that they keep thinking she is untrustworthy. However, I have left a warning about Bill Cipher. He must not be summoned at all costs._

_ Luna saved me just as the demon was about to end my life. He has done great damage to me, however, so I must leave Gravity Falls. I am honored to have been a part of the secret society that Luna leads, and am forever in her debt._

_ Luna's powers have been greatly drained in facing Bill Cipher. She cannot hold the journals now, and I dare not take them with me, especially with book two-"_

"Hey!" I cried as Gideon moved the glass away from the words. "What about book two?" He ignored me and moved the glass a little lower, revealing the next paragraph.

_The town is dead, and I doubt that the citizens will ever find the books. Before I leave, I shall bury them in different parts of Gravity Falls. Book One, the least dangerous in the secrets it possesses, I am leaving with my good friend and comrade in our secret society, Stanford Pines. He wants one of my volumes for old time's sake. I think it will be fine. He knows book two is unopenable now, and Luna guards _3_ forever. The power of the portal cannot be brought together, even if such a man as Stanford could actually succumb to the greed._

_ Stan is a good man. He watches the portal now, and would have the power to open it as he sees fit if he could collect all three journals. Anyone could. That is what plagues me; I am guilty of leaving the world's most powerful secrets open to any eye. I understand now why Luna tried to stop me from writing these books._

_Bill fought us, and it is only because of Luna that Stanford and I survived. I have gone back and corrected my theories all through books one and three. I dare not touch book two again. I hope Luna protects it safely. There is nothing more I can do. Farewell, Gravity Falls._

The writing stopped. "Well, that explains a lot," I remarked sarcastically. Gideon shut the book, satisfied.

"It would explain a lot if you had read all the journals," he returned. "It confirms what I thought in the first place: There's a society in Gravity Falls, and it's not on our side."

"So, the leader is a girl named Luna?" I asked.

"Not a girl." Gideon's face darkened. "Not human at all, I'll bet. It doesn't really matter what she is, though. What matters is that Mabel and her brother don't meet up with her."

"And who's Bill?" I questioned. Gideon frowned thoughtfully.

"I don't exactly know," he replied. "I think I remember him from somewhere."

"Is he on our side?" I wanted to know. Gideon laughed hollowly.

"I don't think he's on any side," he told me. "He's a mind demon."

"What?"

"Never mind," Gideon said impatiently. "It doesn't matter about Bill now. He practically ensured my victory; that's what I care about. All I need is book one. Stanford Pines obviously died or left this town, or he would have become mixed up in this somehow. All I need is for Dipper Pines to lead me to the first journal, and the portal, which is still alive somewhere, and then, I can gain entry to the Blue World."

"What? That sounds like some kind of fancy restaurant," I scoffed. Gideon shook his head.

"Look." He moved the glass over another passage in book two.

_Once the portal is opened, all dimensions will become accessible from Gravity Falls. The key cornerstone, however, is the Blue World. From there, the patch of grass and the burning log will come. The burning log will arrive early…_

"I doubt even you understand that," I sniffed, looking up from the journal.

"Not about the log or the grass, but the point is that the Blue World contains the most power," Gideon said impatiently. "When I open the portal, that'll be my first stop."

"Hello! You don't even know where that 'world' is," I pointed out.

"Oh, I will," Gideon declared. "I will." A gust of wind blew the back door open at that moment. Grumbling, Gideon ran to slam it shut.

In his absence, I snatched the monocle, returned to book three, and ran the glass over the sentences about the second journal that Gideon had skipped.

_"…especially with book two cursed as it is. The first person who opens it will be doomed to evil forever. The degree of their evil depends on their intentions and emotions when they opened the book of power. Bill does not forgive easily, and he wants to make sure that at least one future owner of the journals is on his side._

I dropped the glass and stared at Gideon. He had shut the door and was turning around. I moved back from the table. My childhood companion had owned book two ever since I could remember. Was the writing true?

Even if it was, Gideon would be just as malicious without the second book, I decided. I couldn't imagine him any other way. That's why I'd chosen to hang around him in the first place.

Gideon turned back to me. "You should get back. I've got some planning to do," he said. I nodded, stole his flashlight, and slipped out the door before he noticed. Carefully pointing the beam ahead of me, I made my way back to the college buildings. After these breakthrough discoveries, I had one thing to say.

This plan of Gideon's had better be worth a new wardrobe.

* * *

Dipper's POV

As soon as I returned, I relit one of the old kerosene lamps that seemed to be the only source of light in the place and pored over the rest of journal number one. I went over the messages, every diagram, but found no clues to the identity of the crescent moon or the incantation I needed.

I read and reread until I couldn't see straight, but still had nothing to show for it at about one o' clock. Sighing, I reached over to turn the light down. The way the shadow of my arm reflected on the glass globe made me hesitate with my hand halfway to the adjusting knob.

The shadow formed an arc, a sort of crescent. In the reflection, I saw journal one still open. My arm outlined some letters I hadn't paid attention to before. I crossed back to the journal. The faded letters made no sense when read exactly as they were laid out on the page:

_ Lw zdv d plvwdnh wr wuxvw qr rqh. Oxqd lv rq wkh uljkw vlgh._

I pulled out a pen and paper and started decoding. The letters were easy to anyone who knew a common saying often joked about but seldom used except by the real seekers in Gravity Falls: Three letters back.

_It was a mistake to trust no one. Luna is on the right side._

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "So, I guess I'd better go find Luna." I glanced out the window. There was no moon out tonight, and the wind screeched threateningly. "Tomorrow," I tried to convince myself. "No need going out tonight, and maybe worrying Mabel when I'm not back in the morning. I can go tomorrow."

I leaned back in my chair, thinking. Luna was Latin for 'moon.' Obviously, the cryptogram referred to the crescent who'd been watching us all this time. I paged to the back of book one, tracing the third of the diamond that I knew was there. "Crescent moon," I whispered.

The paper, the very paper, of book one began to ripple. I jumped back in surprise. Part of Luna's diamond shone brighter and brighter on the page. "Really? That was all I had to say?" I murmured. Perhaps any phrase that contained the words 'crescent moon' would do. Perhaps Luna was making the answers easy for me. I had waited to trust her too long.

There were two whole symbols and one partial image on the third of the wheel that appeared. I gasped as they became clear to me, staring at the page to make sure. Blinking and looking away didn't change the image. I shook my head, clenching my fists.

There we were. A shooting star and a pine tree glowed a deep blue in Luna's diamond. I supposed that meant we had been chosen to help her. I didn't pay much attention to the partial image on the wheel. Right now, it didn't matter.

What mattered most was the welcome knowledge that we had an ally. At the moment, I had no idea what lengths several people and one demon would go to in order to make sure we never met her.

* * *

**20-18-9-1-14-7-12-5-19, 4-9-1-13-15-14-4-19, 3-9-18-3-12-5-19, 1-14-4 19-17-21-1-18-5-19: 1-12-12 22-5-18-25 9-14-20-5-18-5-19-20-9-14-7 19-8-1-16-5-19.**

* * *

_**I'm a little bit stressed; please leave a review?**_

_**It would bring me a smile, and it wouldn't hurt you.**_

_**:3,**_

_**Laptop**_


End file.
